


The two Guardians of peace, the Symbol of Peace and assorted others

by GuardianofPeace2567



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Mentions of Percy Jackson characters - Fandom, Mentions of the Avengers - Fandom, My Hero Academia, rise of the guardians
Genre: Also there’s a few trans characters, Avoid if you do not like mpreg or homosexual characters, Contains no Mineta because he was expelled, Contains some mpreg, Multi, Yes this has homosexual characters, also oc children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofPeace2567/pseuds/GuardianofPeace2567
Summary: The new Symbol of Peace mourns the former Symbol of Peace. Where Izuku is the new All Might sort of and he’s sad. Until he sees a familiar face again. Well technically two familiar faces
Kudos: 4





	The two Guardians of peace, the Symbol of Peace and assorted others

It had been almost three years since All Might’s death and Izuku was not really handling it well. He barely slept and threw himself into being a hero. He could only imagine what Sir Nighteye would have said if he were alive. What would All Might say. Would he be disappointed in Izuku. I mean he hadn’t broken any bones in a while but he still cried quite a bit. We’re heroes supposed to cry.


End file.
